Bad DayGood day
by Iamsherlocked81
Summary: McGee and his girl (OC) Maggie.


**I'm a big fan of abbey and McGee, but this story just popped in to my head and I think that McGee needs some loving; I just thought this would be cute. **

**I do not own NCIS wish I did but ohh well we don't always get what we want. **

Tim almost feel out of the car trying to get out, quickly locking it and rushed over the parking lot and into the apartment building, there apartment building was a beautiful old building that they had moved into almost a year ago now, the first time they saw it she had fallen in love, the joy in her eyes when she told him all of the things they could do with it, sure doing up the apartment involved a lot of painting and decorating, along with some long nights and a blow up matrices, but the end result had been worth it.

As he stepped out of the elevator and onto his floor her thought about the day he'd had, he'd almost got shot chasing down a suspect, and it had made him realise just how dangerous his job was, one day he would be here and the next he might not. Walking up to his door he opened it and stepped inside. He could smell pizza, which didn't surprise him, Maggie loved pizza and when she'd had a long day she would normally just order in from the place on 22nd, it was the one of her little fetishes.

"Mag's" he called out, dropping his bag by the door and walking into the living room. She was sat on the sofa in her purple sweats and a white jumper. Her long red hair hung around her face and her red rim glasses sat on her nose as she buried her face in her book.

"Hey Tim" she said not lifting her eyes from the written words

"We need to talk" he said, as he stared pacing around the room, running his hand through his short hair, his black jacket still on over his suite.

"Just give me a minute" she said holding up her hand "I just want to finish this chapter, it's almost done"

"NO, we need to talk now" he said in a stern voice which he had picked up from Gibbs, she lowered her book and took of her glasses, tilting his head slightly she sighed, patting the seat on the couch next to her for him to sit down but he shook his head.

"Bad day" she asked

"No, yeah look it doesn't matter" he said batting it away with his hand.

"What's going on Tim" she asked concern in her voice.

"Look I've been trying to work out how to do this for months" he said

"Do what Tim you're starting to scare me"

"I knew I had to do it, I knew it was right and that I had to do it. I just had to do it right, the right place or the right time. But I'v never been able to find one, there was always something else going on you where always so happy about something else, I just needed to do it right"

"Tim what are you going on about" she asked sounding worried

"And today, today I almost died and"

"Oh god Tim"

"And I knew I just had to do it, so" he took a deep intake of breath "here goes nothing"

Tim walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands in his and looking up and her.

"Tim you're starting to scare me" she sounded so worried

"Maggie, I never thought I would find someone like you, I always thought id you know, grow old and die alone. But then you came along, and oh I'm not good at this, what I'm trying to say is that I don't deserve you, but as long as you stay with me I will do anything to try and keep you happy and I will always make sure your loved, I'm doing this all wrong ant I"

"I don't know what you're trying to do Tim" she said

"I guess what I'm trying to ask is" he let go of her hands and put them in her jacket and pulling out a small black velvet box. Maggie pulled her hands up to her face, tears brimming in her eyes as she gasped a little as he popped open the box and revealed a beautiful white gold ring with a whopping great diamond on it.

Tim laughed a little at her gasp and smiled "It was my grandmothers, Maggie, will you marry me"

She crooked a little, tears falling down her cheek, her hands still over her mouth. She didn't say anything

"Mag's" he asked hoping for an answer.

She pulled her hands away from her face, a giant smile on her face and she nodded her head up and down, "yes" she whispered and he smiled, taking the ring out and placed it on her hand which shed stretched out towards him.

"I love you" he beamed as he cupped her face in his hands, "I love you to Tim" she smiled as he lifted her up of the couch and spun her around laughing as the snow feel outside.

**If you want to write a review it would be much liked, hope y'all liked it. **


End file.
